


The Lost Feline (On Hiatus)

by mmcdonald220



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcdonald220/pseuds/mmcdonald220
Summary: A story in which Draco loses his cat and Harry finds it. Honestly, just going with the flow. Hope you enjoy!! :)





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Draco Malfoy was an extraordinarily sentimental young man. Anything he can connect with a sweet memory, he’ll take and hoard. So when the light gray tabby kitten found his way to Draco’s windowsill one rainy morning during the summer before his sixth year, his heart melted, though that was something he would _never_ tell his father. When he was about four or five years old, his mother had taken in a cat about a year older whose name was Gwen, but because little Draco couldn’t pronounce his _r_’s at the time, and had actually said ‘gway’ but the name later got modified. That cat would only listen to Draco, much to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy’s dismay. 

The way his father looked at him while he watched his son playing with Gwen was the closest thing to a loving expression Draco had ever seen on him, so it was no wonder when Draco carefully opened up the dripping window, as to not scare the kitten off, scooped him up in one hand and shut the window just as quietly. He held the baby cat up to eye level, and all he did was stare at Draco with--

With emerald green eyes.

Now, normally when a gray cat has green eyes, it’s an odd combination. But his eyes were such a dark, piercing green that it shot through Draco’s gut like a bayonet. For the past five years, he has had to look into a pair of eyes exactly that color.

Now, along with childhood memories, new ones were swirling up like snow. 

_ Robe shopping, first year, in Madam Malkin’s. He heard the door’s bell tinkle and looked into the mirror into a pair of emerald eyes. _

_ “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” the feeling of a broken heart, knowing from now on, they’ll never be able to be friends. _

_ Two boys, one dark, one fair, glaring death at each other. _

_ “Scared, Potter?” _

_ “You wish.” _

_ Walking into Professor Snape’s office, fifth year, seeing Potter’s ashen face, sweat sheen glistening in the murky light... _

Draco snapped back into reality, feeling something wet on his lap. It wasn’t tears, like he initially thought, but the fact that his kitten decided to use his trousers as a temporary litter box.

He sighed and laughed a little, shaking his head.  _ Just like Potter _ . After that, he decided to name the cat Harry, nothing to do with Potter, but for the fact that it relates to the cat, a hairy ball of fluff.

After setting little Harry down, Draco padded across the room to his walk-in closet, in search of a fresh pair of trousers.

\---


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I suck at summaries, so just read, I don't want to spoil it! XO (Comments appreciated!)

**CHAPTER 1**

Walking onto Platform 9 ¾ was like walking to the guillotine, the stares of people practically the blade chopping his head off. Their whispers barbed wire, twisting in his gut.

_ “Death Eater? Malfoy? You’re sure?” _

_ “He looks awful young, but then look what his father turned into.” _

_ “I feel bad for his mother, to deal with such a freak.” _

As usual, he tried to tune them out, lifting his chin, asserting his usual cool glare. But he couldn’t ignore the knots that formed in his stomach as he pushed the buggey with his trunk and the silk-covered cage. The sun sparkled off the gleaming scarlet train next to him, so it was difficult to look for Crabbe and Goyle, and did not notice until something practically clubbed him on the back of the head.

“Ouch,” A little sardonically said, he turned to see Goyle rubbing his fist with a dumb grin plastered on his face, Crabbe beside him, snickering. Draco smirked a little, as close as he ever got to a smile, and told them to hurry up - untypable words - or they would miss the train.

Draco walked the narrow aisle toward his usual compartment, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind, bumping into walls with each step. He was two compartments from his own, when the door to his right suddenly opened and a figure literally crashed into him, sending Draco’s back slamming into the wall, and his legs gave out under him, to where the figure above straddled him, knees on either sides of his hips. This all happened in less than a second, and Draco’s head slammed pretty aggressively into the wall, while the other person’s head bumped the front of his poor skull, it took him a moment to recuperate. When emerald green eyes suddenly stared into his own, the smell of sandalwood invading his nostrils, he felt the neighbor downstairs rise from his summer-long slumber, and just as suddenly as Potter fell on him, Draco pushed him off so he didn't feel that embarrassing reaction to their sudden contact.

“Watch where you’re going,  _ Pottah _ ,” Draco spat as they straightened, wiping dust from themselves. He couldn’t help but notice that Potter’s glasses went a lopsided from the fall, and he made fists to avoid fixing them.

“It isn’t like I  _ wanted  _ to trip on you,” Green fire sparking behind his eyes, seemingly in anger, “You could say that you  _ fell _ for me.” The glaring git smirked, turned around, and walked down the aisle toward the restrooms.

Prat.

\---

Harry’s POV

“But  _ I _ wanted that Chudley Cannons g-string!” Ron moaned as Hermione showed off her new acquirement. And no, they weren’t on her, she was holding them up, seeming to know Ron would want literally anything related to his beloved Quidditch team. 

Harry knew that Hermione herself didn't really care for Quidditch, and bet she only got them to torture Ron. He breathed out a silent chuckle and shook his head as Ron turned red and tears welled in his eyes. 

“I bet-” Neville started between laughs,”-Ron.. would wear... those,” He doubled over, elbows on his knees.

Suddenly, Hermione threw the underwear in her suitcase, shot up, and pulled Harry from his seat, but before he could process what was happening, the door of the compartment was opened, and he was pushed into a lithe, strong form, the person was thrown into the wall and collapsed, dragging Harry with, and his knees straddled the person, his head bumping into others, the bridge of his glasses cutting his nose, glasses going askew.

Squinching his eyes, he aggressively rubbed his forehead, not that it would prevent bruising. His eyes snapped open to meet silver, and he  _ thought _ he felt something twitch, but before he could be sure, he was rudely pushed to his feet by Malfoy.

Eyes of molten steel scorched him as they wiped the dust from their clothes.

“Watch where you’re going,  _ Pottah _ ,” Malfoy spat.

“It isn’t like I  _ wanted  _ to trip on you,” He hoped that the other boy hadn’t heard the crack in his voice halfway through, so he snarkily remarked, “You could say that you  _ fell _ for me.”

And before Malfoy, or anyone else who watched them, could see his excitement rising, he turned and stalked toward the restroom at the back of the carriage, not before catching Hermione’s smirk of smug satisfaction.

_ When I get ahold of her… _

Three months earlier, on the second to last day of school, free of exams, all the students were enjoying the nice weather, basking in the sunshine by the Lake or racing on brooms on the Quidditch pitch, there were only two students indoors, and one of the boys wasn’t swathed in the protection of an invisibility cloak. 

In the boy’s locker room, Harry had followed Malfoy, after discovering that he preferred to shower there than in the protection of the Slytherin dorms. As a fun joke, while Malfoy showered, Harry took the other boy’s clothes and snuck out of the locker room, running as fast as he could manage with the cloak, back to the Gryffindor common room, laughing giddily and tearing off the cloak once he hopped through the portrait of the Fat Lady, and the one person he hadn’t (or maybe hoped he wouldn’t) expected to see was sitting in a squishy chair, curled up with a book.

Hermione.

Immediately her head snapped in his direction, Harry’s laughter abruptly cut off, and her eyebrows raised as she saw the crumpled pants, shirt, and dark green/black tie.

He started to stammer an explanation, but was cut off by her lifted hand.

“I think I know enough,” She smirked and raised the book up to read.  _ 1984 _ , the cover of the book bore. Harry didn't know what it meant, but he quickly strode upstairs before Hermione could piece together what she knew in front of him. He preferred not to see the gears in her head turning.

At dinner that night, Malfoy kept shooting him death glares, but for once, kept his mouth shut, probably more for his benefit than Harry’s.

Harry wanted to start packing early, so he wouldn’t have to worry about it last-minute, so he excused himself early, leisurely strolling out of the Hall alone. He made it up a flight of stairs peacefully, but as he continued on, he sensed, rather than heard, someone following him, and he had a sneaking suspicion as to who it was, so he silently cast an opening charm on a classroom door and went in, leaving the door cracked behind him. He went over to the bookshelf on the wall perpendicular to the window and started shuffling through books, pretending to search for a specific volume of spellbook. Titles such as  _ Love, Lust, and Obsession - Making the Right Love Potion, and How to Undo the Effects _ , or,  _ Are You Afraid to Come Out to Your Friends and Family? Here are Some Tips on How to Do It _ , and, greatest of all,  _ Gay? Here’s How to Make Love to Your Partner! _ With a photo of two wizards in a passionate embrace, one of them sort of reminded him of a younger Dumbledore, all auburn hair and skinny frame.

Caught off guard, a hand aggressively gripped his right shoulder and turned him around, slamming him into the bookcase. A petite blonde form pressed his body into Harry’s, lips going to the raven-haired boy’s ear, breathing, “You think you're  _ so _ clever, don’t you, Potter?”

“I - I don’t know what you mean,” His voice trembled, giving him away.

He felt lips smirking on his ear, “I think you know exactly what I mean,” Malfoy’s warm breath on his ear was causing funny things to happen in his groin area, and he tried pushing away, causing the blonde to pull him closer. He pulled his head back, looked down into Harry’s eyes, and smirked as he felt the other boy’s erection prominent through his pants.

Harry’s breathing hitched as Malfoy said, “You want this, don’t you?” 

“N-n-no, g-get away from me,” Harry tried to push him away, only to have both wrists grabbed and pinned above his head. Draco stepped forward until their bodies were, once again, pressed against each other.

He ran his tongue around the outer rim of Harry’s earlobe, causing the black-haired boy to shudder violently. Harry’s blood thrummed in his head as Draco tipped his head forward until their lips were millimeters apart, their breaths mixing, Harry’s of treacle tart, Draco’s of something vaguely minty…

Malfoy suddenly drew his head back and stepped away, and involuntarily Harry looked down, and-

_ Holy Mother of Merlin! That’s not a tent, but a bloody tower! _

Harry’s eyes snapped up, a fierce fire spreading up his neck and covering his face.

“I knew you wanted me, Potter,” Malfoy smirked, turned, smoothed his front, and briskly walked out, Harry’s eyes glued to Malfoy’s bubble butt and narrow-swaying hips.

Harry dug the heel of his hands to his eyelids, and slid his back down the bookcase, a loud groan emanating from deep in his throat.

In the tiny bathroom of the scarlet engine, Harry kept the light off, switched on the loud fan and unbuttoned his trousers as fast as he could, reaching for his manhood.

He kept that memory and his mind, and the night after, and plenty of pleasant nights during that summer…

A tiny gasp-moan escaped him as warmth shot from him, covering his hand. Forced to turn on the light to see, Harry realized that it wasn’t just his hand, but the  _ wall  _ in front of him.

“Shit,” He muttered under his breath as he cleaned up quick, not realizing he had company outside… 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet-diddly-deet, hope you're enjoying!! XOXO (Comments welcome!) :)

CHAPTER 2

Draco’s POV

Draco watched Potter stalk off, a sneer/frown lining his pointed face. Chuckles emanated from a few onlooking peers.

“Sod off, now,” Draco snapped, icy eyes darting around. He waited until everyone went into their compartments, glanced right to see Granger pursing her lips in amusement.  _ What does  _ she  _ know? _ Malfoy thought and went forward a few paces and realized Crabbe and Goyle were still there. As usual.

“Compartment’s back there,” Draco pointed where Zabini and the others were sitting, and Crabbe and Goyle scrambled off.

When everyone was clear of the aisle, Draco approached the restroom to notice the light off, and fan on. Lips turning down, he pressed his ear to the crack in the door.

A flush spread across his neck as he listened to the small gasps and moans, and, ultimately, the sounds of Potter pleasuring himself.

Draco thought he heard his name, and he raised his right hand to cover his mouth (A/N- Please, take a second and Google ‘Tamaki blush ohshc episode one’ to see what I mean) as his blush spread to his face.

Draco then heard a gasp-groan over the fan, and all the noise stopped. The light suddenly flicked on and he froze, waiting. He thought he heard the sound of the toilet paper roll, before the sink running. This is when he realized Potter was finished, and he started to back up, when the door flew open, and Potter and Draco were face-to-face again, with the blonde still erect, though nobody would know if they were to peek out of the compartment, and he didn't see the bushy brunette head peering out, but he did see the wide-eyed shock of Harry as he realized that Draco had heard, most-likely judging from Draco’s flustered state.

“ _ Malfoy _ ,” Potter whispered, green eyes wide in mortification, then remembrance that he should not be mortified. 

Before Draco got the chance to reply, he was pulled into the restroom by the bicep, the door locking, light flipping on, and out of nowhere, he was against the wall, his and Harry’s tongue’s dancing.

Draco’s head tipped back as Harry’s tongue ran down his neck, circling his Adam’s apple, causing Draco to buck his hips as his trembling hands tore at the buttons of his shirt, the sudden contact of Harry’s teeth to his left nipple made him clench his teeth as a wet spot appeared at the crotch of his suit pants, making the area cold, and oddly-pleasuring.

Harry dropped to his knees after finishing the right nipple, peering up at Draco with those big green eyes, a devilish smirk on his face, somehow mastering Dominance and Submission at once. He proceeded to run his tongue along his lips and brought his lips to the peak of Draco’s erection, kissing it, making Draco’s head jerk back, eyes clamped shut as he held in a loud, LOUD, moan. He heard Harry laugh a little and felt his button come undone, nimble fingers unzipping his trousers, taking them and his boxer shorts to his ankles, just above his polished leather shoes.

“P-please-” Draco cut off in a gasp as a cold fingertip circled his tip, causing precum to leak, more than a little.

“Look at me,” Harry practically growled.

After a summer of seemingly endless late-nights, the two boys became  _ quite _ acquainted, Draco noticed as he cast his eyes down to meet liquid green fire once again, this time this fire wasn’t anger, nor was it before, Draco realized as his top teeth caught his bottom lip and chewed aggressively, as to not attract any outside attention, if people were even out there. The fire was  _ lust _ . Something they were very familiar with.

“Tell me what you want,” Harry breathed slowly, evenly, seductively.

“Y-you,” Draco breathed quietly, so low even Harry barely caught what he said.

“Tell me what you  _ want _ , Draco,” Harry growled from between his teeth.

“I want you to  _ fucking suck my cock _ ,” Draco spat back.

“Hmm,” The raven-haired Dom/Sub replied, “I don’t think I like your attitude,” a toothy, mischievous grin spread across Harry’s face as he backed away from the elegantly pale cock.

A low whimper escaped Draco as he thrust his hips out, cursing himself for being the Sub.

“I,” Harry started, “Want.  _ You _ . To,” He sent a sharp gust of cool air to Draco’s dick, “ _ Beg _ .”

Draco let out a low moan as Harry’s fingertips ran the length of his cock.

“Please,” The blonde breathed.

“ _ Louder _ .”

“ _ Please _ ,” He said as loudly as he could without being overheard.

A smirk formed on those plump, pink lips. Then slowly, agonizingly, Harry’s tongue flicked Draco’s tip, swirled the head, then took three-quarters of him in his mouth at once, and Draco let out a louder moan than anticipated, then slapped a hand over his mouth. A chuckle escaped Harry, vibrating Draco’s groin, making him leak into Harry’s mouth as The Boy who Blew expertly maneuvered his mouth around Draco’s girth, a bronze hand coming up to massage a soft pair, Draco trembling at the contact.

Draco’s breath came labored at each plunge of Harry’s mouth, faster and faster and-

Warm seed shot down Harry’s throat, the man on his knees’ eyes rolling back in pleasure. The sight caused Draco to come a little harder.

\---

_ The day Draco found that little kitten on the sill of his window, it stuck to him like glue. Each time Draco looked into those eyes, it sent a pang into his heart, longing tearing at him like white-hot agony, and yet… he loved that kitten with everything in him…  _

\---


End file.
